Say Something
by Rauslly-R5-lover
Summary: In a heated fight, things are said that should've never been said. Will Ross and Laura be able to fix this or will fame break everything? Based on the song Say Something, and more chapters with more songs! COMPLETE
1. Say Something

**AN: So here's something new I've tried. Not completely satisfied with it but oh well :)**

**This story is dedecated to my best Tumblr buddy Monica (aka Mo)33 Also known as raurashipper**

**The song is: Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera**

** watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds**

* * *

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Why are you always like this, Ross? Why can't you be like the guy I fell in love with?"

Tears were covering my face and my eyes were swollen, but nothing of that mattered anymore. I didn't need to try to be beautiful for this guy anymore, I've tried too hard. But none of it was good enough for him. I was never good enough for him.

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

"Don't go say stupid things now, Laur." He grabs my hand and holds it with both of his. I pull it away and push against his chest. He doesn't move an inch.

"Oh yeah, because I always say dumb things. I'm just dumb. And ugly. I never deserved you."

"Stop it!"

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Ross's hurt face turned angry and irritated now.

"Don't act like I didn't treat you like I was supposed to, cause you know damn right I did! I treated you like a fucking princess and you acted like a spoiled brat the whole time!"

"Are you even serious right now? Like you were supposed to treat me, huh? Like, there's some standard on how you're supposed to treat you're girlfriend?"

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

"Now you're not even making sense anymore, Laura! You're just making up excuses to make me look like the bad guy. While you are clearly the one who caused this whole ﬁght!"

"Excuse me?! You said you were embarrassed of me! In front of everyone I care about! On my fucking birthday! I've never been so hurt in my life."

In those last few sentences my voice gets softer and breaks at the end. I get aware of how I must look like right now. I wipe my tears away and put my hands in my face while I refuse to look at him.

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

"I didn't mean it, alright? There were some important people on that party and I had to make a good impression."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Right, cause who wouldn't want to work with someone who makes fun of someone he loves."

"You don't get it. That was a powerful man, he is the one who can make or break your career. I just told him you could get a little crazy. I couldn't help it that you got a cake in your face! Of course it was not the best moment to tell the guy you were with me! I'm sorry!"

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

"So when are you going to tell everyone? I just get the feeling you're embarrassed of me in front of EVERYONE! I would've supported you whatever you did in your career, and you know it. If you're so embarrassed of me, maybe I shouldn't be with you at all."

"Well maybe you shouldn't!"

I gasped and looked him straight in his eyes. His look was cold with no emotion whatsoever.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

We didn't stop staring.

"Aren't you going to leave me alone? Shouldn't you be going to that oh so powerful man and work on that oh so important career of yours? And while you're there, tell Raini and Calum that you were too weak to let your fame get inbetween your real friends. And tell Raini I'm staying with my dad in Dallas for a few weeks."

"So you're leaving?" His voice wasn't so harsh anymore.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

"Why do you care?"

"I-I, ehm... I don't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"You don't even try to ﬁx this! Say something Ross! Anything." I suddenly scream at him.  
He doesn't answer and just keeps looking.

So I walked away.

"You know what? I don't need you, Laura. I can handle myself in this world without you. I knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to work. You can't handle the pressure." He called after me.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

I abruptly stopped and in a quick turn I faces him again. "What did you just say?

"I'm pretty sure you know exactly what I just said."

Tears began forming in my eyes again. "I hate you. I absolutely despise you. You're a horrible human being and I wish I would've never met you!"

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_

* * *

**Well that's it guys! Please let me know what you think!**

**I know I promised to let it end well Mo, but this is the best I could for now**

**Review if you want a follow up and I'll think of something :)**


	2. When I Don't Cry

**I'm baaaack with a brand new chapter babam**

**So I decided to change it around a bit, I've changed the summary a bit and I will name the chapters after the songs I use in it**

**Confusing? Maybe. But hear me out**

**Each chapter I use one or two songs. I name them BEFORE the story and I STRONGLY RECCOMEND listening to the song if you don't know it**

**It seriously adds someting if you play the song in your head while reading I swear.**

**This chapter the songs are: Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie (Laura) and When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars (Ross) **

** watch?v=agrXgrAgQ0U**

** watch?v=ekzHIouo8Q4**

**It's kinda mixed so please pay attention while reading**

**Enough babling, enjoy!**

* * *

**Laura's POV**

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your ﬂight back to your home town_

She quietly puts the last pair of shorts in her small suitcase. With a small sigh she zips it shut and walks downstairs. The taxi honks as it arrives so she walks out the door with her one suitcase. She silently gets in the car and gives the driver the address to the airport.

She was once full of anger. Ready to yell at him even more and punch him until she drops to her knees. But now she is just sad and tired. Very tired. She now just needed to see the person who knew her best and she knew wouldn't ask questions. She always liked his quiet and peaceful house, isolated from the cruel world exactly when she needed it. Or at least it seemed that way, the closest other human being was 12 miles away.

_I need some shelter for my own protection baby_

_To be with myself in center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

As she rested her head against the window she saw the taxi driver looking at her from the mirror. It was a woman. She knew how she looked at the moment, and she also knew her face screamed 'heartbreak' right now. She knew how sorry anyone who saw her must feel for her, especially a female taxi driver who drove her for another 30 minutes to her destination. So she put her ear buds in and closer her eyes. Not in the mood for happy music and afraid to start crying again when hearing sad music, she kept her iPod off.

Not that this helped to take her mind off Ross, no not at all. She kept replaying the whole scene over and over again in her head but she still can't ﬁgure out how Ross could act the way he did. The way he didn't show any emotion whatsoever. The way his eyes kept looking down at her while she broke right in front of her.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

But after a while she thinks of something. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was her. Maybe she did act ridiculous. She knew there would be business guys there and it was a great opportunity for Ross. But it was her birthday for god sake! She was just really torn right now and needed time to not think of anything.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

The worst part was that she actually misses him right now. His sweet eyes when they laugh together. The sound of his voice when he's excited about something. But most of all those big arms that wrap around her when they made up after an argument. The fact that she didn't feel those after their last one makes it even harder.

She feels the car stop and opens her eyes. The sound of cars honking at each other and suitcases on asphalt surround her as she looks into the taxi driver's eyes for the ﬁrst time. She gives her the money plus a small tip and mumbles a goodbye as she steps out of the car.

Walking towards the entrance with her suitcase behind her, a few tears escape her eyes. She wipes them away quickly, hoping nobody saw her.

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

She will keep her pride, at least when she's in public

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

* * *

**Ross's POV**

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

While driving around going nowhere, he couldn't help but replay the whole argument again and again.

_Flashback:_

_"Why are you always like this, Ross? Why can't you be like the guy I fell in love with?"_

_He couldn't even answer that simple question. Why did she always make clear he was an ass sometimes? It usually made him happy, that at least one person was still down to earth in this world of fame. But now, it only irritated him. Maybe it was because he walked away from a guy who practically were throwing a movie part at him, to go after Laura it was because this subject was more and more often discussed and he knew he was wrong. But so pissed off with himself that a part of him didn't want to give in._

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_"Don't go say stupid things now, Laur." I say while I grab her hand. I start to get more and more irritated, but still want to clear this mess. Her pushing me away doesn't help. I feel heat rising inside of me._

_"Oh yeah, because I always say dumb things. I'm just dumb. And ugly. I never deserved you."_

_"Stop it!" That tears it. Now I'm angry and nothing will stop me. I know I won't be able to control what will come out of my mouth from now._

_It all just sounds like Ooooh_

_Hmm.. Too young, too dumb to realize._

The rest of the argument goes up in a blur. While I try to remember it, I turn of the music. Sad songs won't help.

_"So you're leaving?" I asked with a crack in my voice. I caused her to leave. We never left each other after a ﬁght._

_"Why do you care?" Ouch._

_"I don't." Lies._

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_"You don't even try to ﬁx this! Say something Ross! Anything." I couldn't. There is no way to talk me out of this. It was all my fault, I was being selfish and she made me realize it. Again. So I just stood there._

_And so she walked away._

_That I should have bought you ﬂowers, and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours, when I had the chance_

_That was the moment I knew I screwed it up. And at those moments I do the stupidest things._

_"You know what? I don't need you, Laura. I can handle myself in this world without you. I knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to work. You can't handle the pressure."_

_Like that._

_That made her stop. I didn't want to see the look on her face so I stared at the ground before her feet._

_"What did you just say?_

_Take you to every party, cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man_

_"I'm pretty sure you know exactly what I just said." I couldn't stop now._

_"I hate you. I absolutely despise you. You're a horrible human being and I wish I would've never met you!"_

_Those sentences were not less than absolutely fitting for me and I knew that. I deserved all of that. But that didn't make anyone feel better._

_Although it hurts, I'll be the ﬁrst to say that I was wrong._

_Ooh, I know I'm probably much too late,_

_End flashback_

My knuckles turned white and my eyes narrowed. I knew this was all my fault and the things I said couldn't be cleared. I needed to ﬁnd her.

But I'm pretty sure she won't want to see me, let alone talk to me. But if I could just have something that would make her smile. Because that was the one thing that I knew would give me a small chance and I would grab it when I saw it.

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

Then it hit me.

I knew exactly what I needed to do.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

"Hey dad." He looked worried as he let me in.

The small house was still here and the same as always. The inviting red walls and white door haven't changed and memories come back.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown._

"Can I get you anything, dear? A blanket, something to drink, a listening ear?"

I smile. "Thank you, dad, but I've thought about it long enough myself. I just need some time alone now."

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I forsee the dark ahead if I stay_

"Sure, sure. I get that. Shall I help you with your bags?" He sounds distracted while he keeps looking at a certain point behind me outside. I let it go.

"I can handle it." And I walk upstairs to my old room. I drop my stuff on my bed and sit next to it. In a perfect rom-com I would now fall back and let the tears run free. But this is real life and I'm not like that. I have cried enough and decide to do something distracting. There's only one thing to do.

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

As I walk in the music room, a feeling of peace comes to me. This is the room I spent most of my time in, when I was sad, when I was happy, when I was bored. The piano stool looks inviting so I walk towards it. The black leather somehow feels different than last time I was here. I sit down and automatically lay my hands on the piano. The cold keys somehow feel inviting. But there is something that holds me back. Like there is something in the room.

_I need to be with myself in center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_Yeah_

I ignore it and start playing. I've always loved this song and even though it's a sad one, it always seems to clear my head when I need it. Tears form in my eyes as I put all my emotion in the song and I start to sing.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

I suddenly stop as my weird feeling gets conﬁrmed. My hands freeze above the keys and I stop breathing for a second. I feel a presence and hear breathing behind me.

"It's not your fault, Laur."

* * *

**I hope you guys followed that, it was kinda difficult wasn't it?**

**So Laura's song had a break, Ross's song came and Laura continued. Yes?**

**And the last part of the song, Laura sang herself **

**Oh almost forgot, I'll answer some reviews**

**hiddenauslly: You made me cry... :'( But great job, pleae continue it! :) - Of course I will, sorry I made you cry haha :)  
**

**cookies1234:****That was awesome... Can you please update. and the text in italics is that a song? - Thank you! And yes it is, try listening to it and read the story again. It really gives it more emotion I think**

**AusllyRossLynchR5: OMG! Ross is a total jerk! on her birthday come on! great start loved it- I know right? Don't worry he'll come around :)**

**L.B: Well you certainly don't believe in happy endings do you… - Sweety, there's more to come! Don't lose hope yet!**

**Story's not over yet! :)**


	3. Stay

**AN: Whatwhat I'm back guys! With a brand new update..**

**Have a good feeling about this one and I hope you'll like it**

**This chapter's song: Stay by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko**

**I will put the link of each song in the author's note, so if you wanna listen to it, it's easier: **

** watch?v=JF8BRvqGCNs&amp;list=PLN9rtxT3XOI5s1_UZrG4wFINTqQ9OPC9V**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I suddenly stop as my weird feeling gets con__ﬁ__rmed. My hands freeze above the keys and I stop breathing for a second. I feel a presence and hear breathing behind me._

_"It's not your fault, Laur."_

_All along it was a fever__  
__A cold sweat hot-headed believer__  
_

A small smile blended with a sigh escape as I face him.  
''I've heard that from every single person I've spoke to. I get it. But if it's not my fault… I'm just having a hard time believing it right now.''

''You have to believe it! You've done nothing wrong, please believe me. You can always trust me, you know that.'' He has that sad and understanding look on his face that I know so well. But now it just hurts to see him this way.

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"__  
__He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."_

''And you know that my trust in people is reduced since the whole fight. I'm not ready to face everything.'' I stand up and face him.

''You can't run away from everything, Laura. It's not like you.''

I know that, and he's the guy who knows me the best.

''Thanks for coming to me, dad.''

''No problem, sweety. Dinner's ready in 15 minutes.'' And he walks out the door.

_Round and around and around and around we go__  
__Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

Somehow I felt disappointed when I heard my father's voice. Of course I expected it to be him. For him to have followed me. To apologize. And talk about it. But which guy would fly to another state for me? Not Ross Lynch obviously.

I turn back to the piano and it suddenly doesn't look that beautiful as I always saw it. It brings up memories. Memories that hurt.

_Flashback:_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_

''_Ross, stop it! We shouldn't be doing this here, someone could see us!'' I try to push him away but that only makes him cage me in against the piano in the practice room set. _

''_Yeah, I don't really care.'' He tries to kiss me again and I dive away, escaping from his arms. I run to the foosball table. I turn my back against it and face him. I put my hands on it for support._

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay_

_Ross slowly turns his head my way and makes slow steps towards me.  
''Laura, don't play games now.'' _

_I gulp. ''You'll never get me.''_

_Suddenly he stands in front of me, leaving no space between us. Again I'm caged between him and the foosball table. He starts to lean in and pretend to too. Just as our lips are about to touch, I whisper: ''Not a chance, blondie.'' And I run away from him. A laugh escapes as I see him frozen still in the same spot for another three seconds. _

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

_I go sit on the piano bench and start playing a random melody. Ross comes sitting next to me and starts playing the melody of 'Here Comes Forever'. Immediately recognizing the melody I join and soon we're playing together in perfect harmony. In the last chorus our pinkies touch. _

''_Would you look at that, Ally. Can Austin finally get his kiss?'' He asks me, smirking at me._

''_Fine, but only because Ally loves Austin.'' And I press my lips against his._

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_

_End flashback_

That was the day we decided to start dating, we didn't tell anyone just yet. We've come a long way in our relationships with the regular little arguments. But none like this. This one might lead the end. As it looks like right now, I don't have much hope. I don't know when and how we're gonna talk to each other, but as long as no one take initiative, it could take weeks, before we start shooting again. That's gonna awkward for sure. I'm pretty sure everyone on the party knew exactly something was going on. I made a goddamn scene after all.

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay._

_Flashback:_

''_Aww, Raini! You shouldn't have done that!'' I smiled so big that my mouth started to hurt. She smiled just as big and hugged me tightly. In my hands I had two tickets to Beyoncé, first row. My eyes caught Ross's and he winked at me. He talked to a bald man, apparently very important in Hollywood. I haven't talked to him yet, but I will later, when the business men are gone._

''_Time for cake!'' Vanessa yelled and everyone cheered. A huge cake, carried by her and my dad, entered the room and everyone gasped. It was red with white frosting and had beautiful silver flowers on it. I gasped and ran to them. Little did I know, that Raini had an extra cake, all pink, and slowly walked towards me. I was still admiring the cake when I felt her tapping my shoulder._

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone_

_Just when I turned around, I saw Ross looking at me with wide eyes. The next thing I know, my face is covered with pink cake and frosting. Everyone laughs and I can't help to join, just because the whole situation is hilarious. I smack Raini on her arm while hugging her again. But at that same moment I hear his voice._

''_What? No no, that's just my-ehm my co-star. She's a great friend. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment.''_

_I quickly turn his way and look him straight into his eyes. When he meets my eyes, his widen and get an 'I'm sorry' look. _

''_Fucking forget it.'' I yell in his direction and everyone gets quiet. I snatch the towel from Raini's hands and sprint outside. Everyone gasps and I hear a distant call for my name._

_End flashback_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

Did I overreact? I don't know anymore. It just looked like he was ashamed of me and that hurt me so bad.

A knock on the door.

''Dad, I don't feel like talking anymore.''

Though the door opens and I can hear from the way he walks, that it's not my dad. ''But I do.''

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_

I gasp and stay frozen, just looking at my hands in my lap. Unable to make a sound, I stay quiet.

''Can we talk, Laura? Please?'' Ross asks me softly.

My back still turned towards the door and Ross, I have no idea what he's doing. I still don't say a word and even my breathing doesn't make a sound.

He sighs and I hear him put his hand on the door handle.

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay, stay._

''No, please. Stay.''

_I want you to stay, oh._

* * *

**Tears? I hope so :)**

**Next chapter's gonna be last probs!**

**XOheypoepleXO1 **you could use some of avril lavignes songs **\- Thanks, I'll see what I can find!**

**1DR5 **Aweeee literally crying. I'm sick in bed and this made me feel better a bit haha. Your writing shows emotion and it connects with the reader. Amazing job. :) Update soon. **\- Not gonna lie, I was sick too when I wrote that chapter. Thanks sweety!**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes **Keep on writing this, it's really good and I like how you add the songs to the story x

Keep writing , keep shining and keep trying  
Xx **\- THAT WAS THE SWEETEST THING EVER THANK YOU**

**See ya next time **


	4. No Air

**WE'RE BACK FOR MORE AND MORE AND MOREEEEE**

**Sorry it took me a while to update guys, but I hope it's all worth it!**

**Had a little writers block but this little inspiration fairy helped me**

**This chapter's song is No Air by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown**

** watch?v=WBKnpyoFEBo&amp;list=PLN9rtxT3XOI5s1_UZrG4wFINTqQ9OPC9V**

**EDIT:**

**A sweet girl warned me she and other's might get triggered by the ending where Laura is unable to breathe, having a panic attack. Thank you for telling me this! It's really helpful and I appreciate it. If anyone else finds something like this, please tell me and I'll make sure to warn everyone.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: PANIC ATTACKS, ANXIETY ATTACKS, ASTHMA ATTACKS**

* * *

_He sighs and I hear him put his hand on the door handle._

_''No, please… Stay.''_

**Ross's POV**

_If I should die before I wake_  
_It's cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like livin in a world with no air_

I freeze. It sounded so innocent, so insecure, but at the same time I know she wanted me to stay more than anything. So I let go of the knob and turned towards her once again. She still hadn't move a muscle since I came and I wonder how long she can stay in that position. At this moment, I want nothing more than seeing her face again. Now she looks broken with her bend back facing me.

''If that is what you want, I will. But please look at me. Laura?''

_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move it's incomplete_  
_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand_

Laura sighs deeply as she slowly starts to move. It's like she wants to hide her face from me. And now I see it.  
Small eyes, red and swollen, with black wipes of make up on her cheeks. She looks like she as been crying for hours straight. I clench my fists when I think of what I would do to the guy who caused this, only to realize that I'm that person.

I step forward, wanting to comfort her and telling her it's okay, but she just cringes.

''You wanted to talk, right? Well, talk.'' Laura says, looking at him.

''Yes. So, eh, we should I start?'' Ross starts to ramble. Laura's eyes start to narrow.

''Gee, I don't know, Ross. It's too much, isn't it? Too much to apologize for.'' The sad and broken Laura is gone and makes place for a now furious Laura. He knows this side of her and it's a side he tries to avoid at all costs. She will be merciless now.

_But how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me_  
_Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

I started to get red now, awkward fumbling my fingers. Laura hasn't taken her death stare of me.

''Well, first eh… I'm sorry about not talking to you the whole party. You know those business men and stuff. Like, yeah.''

''Sure the _business men_. Wow, so important, great. Go on.'' She interrupts rudely.

I look at her confused when I slowly start to lose my sympathy for her.  
''Yes, right. I'm sorry for not being next to you when you were being sang to.'' She still hasn't showed any emotion but boredom and I swear I see a little arrogance. I start to lose my temper and raise my voice.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell the guy you were my girlfriend, I'm sorry I didn't carry you bridal style into your house, I'm sorry I didn't serenade you this morning, I'm sorry I'm not perfect, I'm sorry I fucking BREATHE.''

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live can't breathe with no air_

I breathe heavily while staring at her with the same glare she's giving me. Not moving an inch just as before.

''Is it not good enough yet? Nothing is good enough for you, Laura! What did you expect from me? What do I have to do for you to speak to me again?!'' I yell at her.

She looks slightly guilty now, staring at my feet. I look at her waiting for an answer, which never comes.

_It's how I feel whenever you aint there_  
_Theres no air no air_

After a minute I lose my patience.  
''You know what, Laura? Forget it. Just forget it. This was a mistake.'' I fall out to her and with big steps I walk to the door. While turning the knob I hear her first sentence since minutes.

''What was a mistake?'' Her voice shakes. I can picture her face, watering eyes, trembling lip. Which is why I cannot bare to look at her.

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gone breathe without me_  
_If you aint here I just can't breathe_

I sigh. ''Everything. Everything was a mistake.'' And I walk out the door, closing it slowly, walking to the bathroom door across and leaning against is with both my hands. I let out a scream and let the bottom of my fist hit the door hard.

_Theres no air no air_  
_No air air_

* * *

**Laura's POV**

That's when it all ended. The best relationship with the most perfect person I had ever met. I could barely take it all in. I let a short breath out and start to breathe heavily. My eyes fill with tears and my chest moves up and down fast. I stand up from the piano stool. Suddenly the air in the room feels too light. With my hands I try to wave some fresh air to my mouth, but it doesn't work.

''Air, air. I can't… breathe.'' I walk to the little window in the corner of the room, only to discover it's painted shut.

_I walked I ran I jumped I flew_  
_Right off the ground to float to you_  
_Theres no gravity to hold me down for real_

That's when I lose it. I scream when I grab the nearest item and throw it against the wall in front of me. The mirror fragments fly around the room and I put my arms in front of my face to protect it. This only angers me more. I push the piano stool over and kick and empty wooden box three feet further. My screams are filled with sobs. I fall to the floor, one hand supporting me and one covering my eyes. I find a magazine with on the cover Ross and I, showing pictures of us walking hand in hand, laughing. The pictures sicken me and I stand up to start tearing the magazine apart, every page ripping out. With every tear I let out a loud scream.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breath but I survived_  
_I don't know how but I don't even care_

While struggling with my fifth page, I feel two big arms wrapping around my upper arms and chest, making me unable to move.  
''Let me go!'' I yell at the person holding me, trying to escape from his grip.

''Laura, calm down. It's okay.'' Ross whispers in my ear. He uses one arm to hold me now, using the other to take the magazine from me and throwing it on the ground.

_But how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me_  
_Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

''What are you doing, Laur?'' His voice sounds so peaceful, so like home that I start crying again. I turn around to face him and put my arms around his chest. He moves his hands so one is around my shoulder and another one is stroking my head. Ross slowly pulls me down with him, he sits on his legs and I sit on his lap sideways.

My breaths start to become calmer and we just sit there, he playing with my hair and I leaning against his chest with my eyes closed.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live can't breathe with no air_

''Why did you come back?'' I ask him. I hear his heart beat clearly and it somehow comforts me.

''I heard you screaming and things breaking, of course I came back, you could hurt yourself.'' He responds while grabbing my arms. They have a few cuts, probably from the broken mirrors.

''Told you so.'' He says knowingly and also worried. He grabs the box of tissues that I threw a across the room and pulls out a few tissues. I look at every movement he makes, just because it makes me happy he is this close to me again.

_It's how I feel whenever you aint there_  
_Theres no air no air_

Carefully he wipes the blood of the little cuts. I admire every aspect of his face, so close to mine. When he's done, he starts to puts little kisses on every one of them, to end with a kiss on my forehead.

''I'm sorry I was such a bitch, Ross. Thank you for apologizing, it meant a lot.'' I tell him and I lean against his chest again and putting my hands on top of his chest too. He smiles and lays down on the floor. His hands go around my waist.

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gone breathe without me_  
_If you aint here I just can't breathe_

''So are we okay?'' Ross asks while looking down at me. I smile, still my eyes closed.

''Of course we are, you weirdo.'' I tell him as I open my eyes to see him looking at me.

''Great, because I couldn't live without you, Laura. I love you.'' And he brings his hand to my cheek to pull me in for a kiss. The first one in too long and certainly not the last.

_Theres no air no air_  
_No air air_

* * *

**IT'S THE END BABAM**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing!**

**Reviews make this girl a happy girl**

**More stories to come!**


End file.
